Hunter Cain
Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Sweet Caroline |gender = Male |portrayed by: = John Cena ("The Hunter") John DiMaggio ("Night Falls" and "Enemies Mine") |hair color = None (bald) |eye color = Brown |relatives = Unnamed wife |allies = Valve, Gatlocke, NoFace |enemies = Rex, Agent Six, Caesar, Abuela, Federico}} Hunter Cain is a vigilante that strongly dislikes E.V.O.s. 1.13, "The Hunter" History Background He originally thought Providence was doing a good job of controlling the nanite situation, but after his wife turned into an E.V.O., he changed his mind. Soon after he got a red hockey mask and started killing E.V.O.'s with a private militia. Season One The Hunter In his first appearance, he attacked and killed an E.V.O. that Rex had already defeated and was in the middle of curing. He claimed that Rex was no different from any other E.V.O. and his own gang attacked Rex a few times (but not himself) to discredit Providence. When Providence and his army ended up fighting against an entire hive of cloned phantom-like E.V.O.s that only his army's weapons could affect, he decided to fight Rex in the chaos. He revealed that he staged the cloned E.V.O.'s attack, noting that it took everything he had to pay for the cloned E.V.O.s, all just for the chance to discredit Rex and Providence on camera. His plan backfired as his gang's weapon began to run out of ammo and they were left at the mercy of the cloned E.V.O.s. He had little interest in his soldiers' safety and was willing to sacrifice them. In the end, Rex was able to defeat him and helped defeat the remaining E.V.O.s. After the fight the cloned E.V.O.s were all killed and he was arrested by Providence. His group disbanded, no longer believing what they were doing was right. In the aftermath, people started to realize that Rex was not as bad as Cain claimed him to be. Season Two Night Falls Hunter Cain would return having bribed his way out of prison. He and his few loyal followers had been working as mercenaries taking out E.V.O.s for whomever would hire them, in this case hired by Mayor Esteban to drive out a community of werewolf-like E.V.O.s. However, Hunter simply intended to wipe out the community and Rex with them. In addition to his hatred of E.V.O.s, he had developed an even greater hatred for Rex to the point where he was saving his last anti-nanite round for the sole purpose of killing Rex with it. Hunter Cain used a very large double-barreled machine gun during the attack on the community of werewolf E.V.O.s that used normal bullets (except when he loaded in the final anti-nanite round, which he never was able to fire, as he was attacked by Federico). He would fortunately be defeated by an old friend of Rex, Federico, with a soccer kick augmented in were-E.V.O. form, out of the area. 2.13, "Night Falls" Season Three Enemies Mine Breaking free from one of Providence containing facilities, he formed an alliance with Gatlocke and Valve, soon recruiting NoFace. With his skill, he helped escape the base easily. The group vowed to kill Rex as their main objective. Later, he ran into Rex and the two engaged into a small battle. The battles caused Rex to have a nanite overload, making him go into the nanite chamber. Using a tracking device, they reached Rex's location. Planning to ambush Rex, his plan backfired, allowing Rex to easily dupe them. Rex defeated them all, causing him to be trapped in a barrier formed by the chamber and Rex's nanites. However, Hunter Cain implied that Rex was only delaying the inevitable. 3.17, "Enemies Mine" Personality Hunter Cain has a strong hatred for E.V.O.s, often killing them to prove to the public that there is no hope for the mutated creatures. For the same reason he attempted to turn the general public against Rex, making them afraid of catching his "freak disease" after he convinced the people that Rex was in fact infecting people with nanites. He claimed that the fact that everyone was already infected was merely a hoax by Providence. He is also a very cold man, thinking of his men as nothing more than expendable, stating that "every war has its causalities". Physical Appearance Hunter Cain is a rather tall, bulky man. He wears a self-modified mask and a dull military suit complete with elbow, shoulder, and knee pads. Powers and Abilities Hunter Cain is a normal human that has no powers but he is formidable due to his large size and muscle mass, weaponry, and ruthlessness. He appears to be skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat since he easily fought Rex empty handed. His most notable weapons are a grenade launcher which has the words "Sweet Caroline" written on the barrel and a large double-barreled machine gun. Rex also asked Hunter if he had any disintegrator bullets left, which are assumed to be Hunter's "magic" E.V.O. bullets. Appearances Season One * 113. "The Hunter" Season Two * 213. "Night Falls" Season Three *317. "Enemies Mine" Trivia * In the "The Hunter", he uses highly advanced weapons that not even Providence possesses and said that he bought the cloned E.V.O.s that only his weapons could harm, which begs the question who was it that made the guns and the E.V.O.s. It is unlikely but there is a chance that he could have made them. * The plasma beam fired from his militia's weapons resembles that of the weapon fitted on Rylander's sentries, although it is improbable that he got the weapons from Rylander. * When he first fought Rex during their battle, he uses a move where he flips Rex off his shoulders and slams him to the ground. This move is similar to the Attitude Adustment, the finishing move used by wrestling star John Cena, who voiced Cain during his first appearance. * Cain is the first character in the series to have his voice actor be recast. * His voice actors are both named "John". * Despite his strong dislike of E.V.O.s, he ironically allies himself with one, NoFace. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains